Electronic devices, such as home computers, mobile telephones and tablet computers, may be used for many purposes via different user applications. For example, a user of a mobile telephone may use an in-built camera of the mobile telephone to take photos or movies using a camera application. The user may send and receive different types of message (such as SMS, MMS and e-mail) using the mobile telephone and messaging applications. The user may also use the mobile telephone to play games via gaming applications, and view and update social networking profiles using one or more social networking applications.
When using an electronic device the user may wish to select items. For example, the user may wish to select from a list of songs only some songs that are to be played or copied. It is possible that the user reads a received message and wants to copy part of the message so that it may be pasted somewhere else. The user may write text and use different form for some parts of the text. To be able to do such things the user usually has to select which item(s) or parts of items are to be operated on. In such a situation, a selection area is often utilized to define the item(s), or parts of items, that are to be operated on.